mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
|genre = Adventure Action Puzzle |modes = Singleplayer, Online & Local Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platform = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Luigi's Mansion |nxtgame = TBA }} Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon is a game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the sequel to Luigi's Mansion.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luigi's_Mansion_2 This game has five mansions and has an upgrade of the Poltergust 3000, the Poltergust 5000 along with the item itself. It was released on March 24, 2013 for the 3DS. In this game, King Boo returns and has shattered the Dark Moon into pieces turning all of the ghosts of Evershade Valley into hostile beings. It is up to Luigi to recover all of the missing Dark Moon pieces. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to the previous Luigi's Mansion, with Luigi exploring mansions, solving puzzles and defeating ghosts now with the Poltergust 5000. This game is much more detailed in solving puzzles requiring Luigi to explore an area for awhile. Now in this game, each mansion is divided up into missions with the final mission always usually being a boss fight. As for controls, the player can use the R button to vacuum. Luigi always have his flashlight on but stunning ghosts in this game is much more different. After Luigi has acquired the Strobulb, the player can press and hold A to use the Strobe Light flash which is now required to stun ghosts before vacumming. The player can use the L button to blow objects from the Poltergust 5000 when some are sucked up. Boos in this game require a much more special way to get captured and they are, at many times, very difficult and tricky to capture. After Luigi receives the Dark-Light from E. Gadd, the player can hold Y to cast a rainbow-like ray that can materilize Spirit Balls revealing hidden doors. Boos will eventually come out and Luigi must use the Dark-Light to see them then suck up the Boos by their tongues. The player can also tilt the 3DS to look around in the room. Also, the player can press X to have Luigi look up and press B to have him look down. Characters *Luigi *Professor E. Gadd *King Boo *Toad Assistants *Mario *Polterpup Enemies *Greenie *Slammer *Gobber *Hider *Sneaker *Creeper *Boos *Strong Greenie *Strong Slammer *Strong Gobber *Strong Hider *Strong Sneaker *Mummy *Suit of Armor *Spiders Sub-Bosses *Poltergeist *The Three Sisters *Ancient Poltergeist *Paranormal Chain Ghosts Bosses *Grouchy Possessor *Harsh Possessor *Overset Possessor *Shrewd Possessor *Big Boo *Tough Possessor *King Boo Items *Coins *Poltergust 3000 *Poltergust 5000Nintendo Network E3 2011 *Keys *Gold Bars *Bills *Treasure Chests Music Unlike Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon takes on a more orchestral style than it's predecessor techo-savvy music style. PAL Differences *This game is actually named Luigi's Mansion 2. *The Pixelator is named the "Pixelshifter". *The Poltergeist ghosts are named "Boffins" with the Ancient Poltergeist and any other stronger version of a Poltergeist are called "Boffin Elder" and "Strong Boffin". *The Shrewd Possessor is named the "Scornful Possessor". *The rooms of Gloomy Manor have different names as well. **The Front Yard is called the Front Garden. **The Mudroom is called the Side Entrance. **The Guard Hall is called the Guard Corridor, **The Mudroom Exterior is called the Forgotten Garden. **The Common Hall is called the Downstairs Corridor. **The Foyer is called the Main Hall. **And the Master Hall is called the Upstairs Corridor. Trivia *This is Luigi's third time starring a role in a video game. *Unlike the original Luigi's Mansion, Dark Moon has a total of five mansions that Luigi explores. **The ghosts appear to be more smart as well. *The battle style in this game is much different definitely making this game much harder than Luigi's Mansion. *Luigi hums to the main theme of this game when moving around the mansion. *Professor E. Gadd makes a reference to how turning down the brightness of a mobile device saves it's battery. He makes this reference as soon as Luigi makes it to the first mansion. Gallery File:King Boo LM2.png|Luigi fearing King Boo. File:Mario_Wiki_Luigi_HD_2.png|Luigi sucking in a ghost. File:Luigo_Mario_Wikia_Horified_HD_2.png|Luigi horrified. File:LM2 Logo.png|The beta logo, as seen in the E3 2011 trailer. Logo - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Another beta logo File:Two Red Ghosts - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Two Slammer chasing Luigi. File:Sucking up a tablecloth - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi sucking up a tablecloth. File:Looking Around the Mansion - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi seeking out the mansion. File:Sucking up green Ghosts - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi sucking up two Greenie. File:Sandy Mansion - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi in Old Clockworks. File:E. Gadd's Lab - E3 2011 Trailer - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi in E. Gadd's Bunker OH MY GOD.png|A Hider|link=Hider Greenie.png|A Greenie|link=Greenie. luigi's mansion dark moon.jpg|Slammer in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon|link=Slammer References es:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon de:Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Year of Luigi Games Category:Year of Luigi Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Images Category:2013 games